An Old Acquittance
by argh im emily
Summary: Originally a HigexBlue one shotter, but I'm not sure if I want to make a whole story out of it. Let me now if you want me to but anyways... This is just an idea what might've happened after the ending of Wolf's Rain, so if you haven't seen the whole serie


--

I've never actually written an "official" Wolf's Rain fic before, so cut me some slack! This is mah first one, none the less Hige/Blue one! So flame if you like, I don't really care, but oh well. This was originally supposed to be a one shotter, so tell me if you'd actually want me to make a full length story outta' this thing. ; And sorry if you see any mistakes, I didn't feel like betta-reading this.... XD And I don't have Microsoft Word or anything, so no spellcheck. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Saddly... I don't own Wolf's Rain... TT

--

u An Old Acquittance /u 

The ginger-haired adolescent walked down the dank streets of the town, mindlessly shoving yet another hotdog into his mouth. He felt like he was forgetting something.... a very big something. The thought had been itching at him for quite sometime now, maybe a month or two. The thought almost pained him, it was as if he had broken a promise. He had been attempting to shake the thought out of his head... but just when he thought it had left his mind, it would just return back into his thoughts. The feeling that the thought withheld was somewhat of a depression, maybe even anxiety. Whatever it was, this man had forced himself that it was of great importance and was determined to figure out just what it was that he was forgetting.

'Hige, you dumbass....', the young man, known as Hige, told himself in the depths of his mind. "Stop making these things up, you've just been working to hard...", he mumbled, finishing off his sentence with a small, yet forceful, growl. Hige turned his attention down to the pavement, spotting a tiny rock, or what could pass off as a small remaining piece of gravel. He began to kick it, paying no mind to the world around him, his attention fully focused on that tiny piece of gravel. "Oomf!", Hige let out as he fell to the ground, hitting his bottom hard on the sidewalk below. Shaking his head, he now understood that he had, more than likely, bumped into something... or, more specifically, someONE. As he looked up, his honey colored eyes met up with icey blue ones... he felt sure that he had seen these eyes before, more specifically the face and figure that came along with it. The eyes belong to a woman of about his age, with wild and ruffled raven locks, and moderately dark complexion. Her attire consisted of a pink scarf, dark navy blazer, accompied by the same colored skirt, resting right above her knees where began a long pair of boots.... Hige blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Wow... what a babe.", he nearly whispered, a look of both astonishment and amazement settled into his features.

The woman before him blinked then gave him a look of confustion. Finally coming to his senses, the young man quickly jumped to his feet, dusting himself off. "....have we met somewhere before?", asked the young woman, carefully anilyzing the other person. Hige shrugged slowly, then asked her, "What's your name?" "My name?", the woman said back to him, looking a bit perplexed by the question. Hige merely nodded his head in reply. "Blue...", she stated, seeming to trail off after this. "What a strange name.", he commented. "I... I really feel like I've met you before.", Hige told her, in an awkward tone of voice. He gulped, looking the woman who called herself Blue, over once more. Blue nodded, also looking pretty uncomfortable, yet at the same time, fairly amused. After an awkward few moments of staring into eachother's eyes, Blue said in a rushed voice, "I... have to go now." And looking down toward the groun, she pushed past Hige and continued her way. Hige just stared after her. Then a burst of images poured into his mind. Not the kind of images you see when you're just about to fall into a deep sleep.... he could feel that these were real, and had happened to him before. Some how, though he had no clue why, he remembered.

The images flashed throughout him mind, almost as he were reliving his life, just before death.

i He saw a girl... it was Blue. She lay down beside him, limp and, frankly, more than half dead. A blank look cascaded across her face, more specifically over her eyes. Her once magnificant icey blue eyes were possessed with an emotionless stare. "Hige... is that you? Hige?", she asked in barely a whisper. "Yeah... I'm here.", he replied, also staring out into the distant, though with the touch of emotion, unlike Blue's stare. His eyes held sweet sadness. "Everything's so blurry... will you stay with me?", Blue asked another question after a short silence, this time sounding quite absent minded. "Don't worry, Blue... I'm not goin' anywhere.", he assured her, continuing to stare into the distace with sad eyes. "I promised, remember? I'll never leave you...", he told her, beginning to stroke the hair that had been hiding her eyes. As he did so, a decently small rush of blood emerged from upon her head. "That feels so nice....", were the last words she said, before slowly closing her eyes and falling into a deep, deep sleep... one she would never be awoken from. /a 

The sceniero had returned to him for what seemed like hours, though in reality, it had only been some couple of seconds, for ahead of him, was Blue. She was walking at a decently slow pace, lowering her head due to the rain. Hige continued to stare at her for a couple moments, before he sprinted. Sure, he had collided with quite a few occupants of the grouded street, but that didn't matter... he had finally remembered and that's all that was important. "Blue!!", he shouted as he spotted a small glimpse of her through the crowd. The woman turned around, reacting to the calling of her name, once again, making eye contact with the forlorn Hige. Hige pushed past the crowd again, earning unfriendly stares from those he so much as grazed, in order to make his way to her. "Blue....", he breathed as he finally reached her. "Yes?", she enquired with a bewildered expression upon her face. "Blue...", he whispered yet again. But this time he wrapped his arms around her in a strong and protective hold. His body shook, alive with emotion. Joy, hope, enlightment, over all happiness! He wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, he wanted to dance for God's Sake! There were no words strong enough to describe all of the excitement that rushed through him. Sure, this girl probably thought he was crazy, but in spite of all that, he just wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go... "What the hell do you think your doing?!", the woman in his arms nearly screeched, attempting to pull herself from out of Hige's forceful embrace. "We promised....", he let out in a raspy voice. "What?", Blue looked up at him with pure confusion, but somehow, she looked quite intruiged. "That we would never leave eachother's side....", he finished, finally able to look her in the eye. Blue's eyes widened slightly then narrowed them. "What are you saying...?", she asked suspiciously, though light amusement nipped at her tone. "It's me... Hige.", Hige informed her, in a soft tone. Blue then glared at the boy who was currently holding her and tore herself from his grasp. "I don't know what you're trying to pull off here, but I'm not stupid... I've dealt with situations like this before, so just screw off.", she hissed, turning her back from him and stalking down through the gloomy streets, leaving Hige thoroghly stunned.

As she stalked down the pathway, Blue balled up her fists and began to mumble nonsense things. Most of which sounded strangely like, "Stupid perverts..." or "dirty, good for nothing men." Then suddenly she paused in her tracks. Her eyes grew large, and her pupils tiny.... a rush of images flew through her head. She blinked a few times, trying hard to process the images. Then she remembered. It finally hit her. Suprisingly, she didn't find it that hard to believe. "Oh my God...", she whispered. "Hige." She then turned around, in search of the man that had held her only moments before... and he was nowhere to be seen.

--

Okay, that's ze end! Tell me what you think or if you'd want me to make a story outta' this thing or anything. Thanks and goodnight!


End file.
